Savior
by AborVitae
Summary: Everybody needs saving now and again, even the strongest of us. Riku learns that lesson one night with the help of his savior. Shonen-ai; Sora/Riku


Here's a little Sora/Riku that was kinda in my head and ended up like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters from that universe. It would probably be a very sad day indeed if I ever got my hands on it….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut your mouth right now, or I'll scar that pretty little face of yours so badly that people won't even be able to look at you."

Aquamarine eyes darted frantically, searching for any signs of life in the darkened alley. It was all Riku could do to make himself swallow, as the blade of a knife was pressing roughly against his throat, a trickle of blood working its way down his collarbone. Riku may have been tall and athletic, but that would do him no good against this brute who was a good head taller, and at least a hundred pounds heavier.

"Wh-what do you want? Cash? Jewelry? You can have whatever you want, just please, let me go." Pleading was not a normal thing for Riku, but he knew better than to antagonize the thug, as he would be dead with one quick flick of the wrist before he could even move.

"Money!" The man laughed patronizingly, as if to some private joke that he was just about to let the silver haired teenager in on. "No, I don't want money. I want you."

Tears began to trace their way down Riku's face as he finally understood what the man wanted with him. He soon was doubled over in pain, a fist in his gut as his captor began to beat on him mercilessly, no doubt to make him more compliant. The thug roughly shoved Riku against the wall, leering into his face. Riku shut his eyes, not wanting to witness the inevitable abuse to follow. He was in for a shock, though, when he found himself not being pressed into the wall anymore, all trace of the man gone from himself. He slowly opened his eyes to see the would-be rapist on the floor of the alley unconscious. He turned his head in the opposite direction to see one very pissed off Sora shaking his hand.

"S-s-sora?" Riku was able to gasp out, before sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"Riku! Riku! Oh My God!" Sora's face went from pissed to showing nothing but concern in a matter of milliseconds. "Just hold on, Riku, I called an ambulance, and they're gonna be here soon." Tears were now flowing down both boys' faces. Sora sat down next to Riku, and placed the silverette's head in his lap. He looked up at Sora, and smiled gently, before promptly passing out.

The first the thing he noticed was the awful pounding in his head. He had never had a headache this bad, and the pain made him want to curl into himself and stay there. The second thing he noticed was a foreign, yet somewhat familiar hand entwined with his own. He slowly began to open his eyes, prepared for the stinging light. He blinked slowly, trying to regain his bearings.

"Oh, Riku, I was so worried!" He turned his head towards the whispering voice, spirits lifting when he saw his best friend sitting there. "I already called your mom, and she caught the earliest flight she could. She should be here in the morning."

Riku attempted to smirk, but it only came out a small smile. "And here she was thinking she would finally get a vacation, guess I sorta ruined that for her, huh?"

"You know it's not your fault, Riku. I mean, really, what kind of pizza place puts there bathroom outside anyways?" Sora sighed and turned serious again. "I'm just glad you're alright. The doctor said you have a broken rib and several scratches and bruises, but you'll heal with rest."

Riku hummed an acknowledging response before yawning and blinking heavily. Sora noticed this.

"You must be exhausted. The nurse already tried to kick me out, but I wouldn't let her." He smiled. "I'm going to sleep on that small couch over there, if you don't mind."

"Sora?" Riku intoned, and tears began to well in his eyes. "Sora, if you hadn't gotten there, that man, he was going t-t-to r-r-…" He trailed off as all of the emotion of the night finally caught up with him. Sora quickly climbed into the bed gathering Riku in his arms as carefully as he could and let him sob into his chest.

"It's Ok now, 'ku, let it out. You don't have to be strong all the time. Let me take care of you for once." He slowly rocked them back and forth, humming softly as Riku's tears began to slow down.

"Thank you, Sora." Riku whispered in a raspy voice. "Thank you so much."

"Silly Riku, what are best friends for?" He smiled softly at Riku, who was gazing at him from his spot on Sora. He slowly raised himself into a sitting position next to Sora, and they both simultaneously turned their heads to look at each other. Riku swallowed thickly, steeling himself to say something that he knew needed to be said long ago.

"Sora. I trust you more than anyone in the world. I would do anything for you. I know that you know me better than anyone else. You have seen me at my best and at my worst, at my strongest, and at my weakest." He paused for a moment and looked at Sora, who was regarding him with something akin to understanding in his eyes. "I have let myself go in front of you more than anyone else. I think you've probably seen me cry more times than my mom has. Sora, I love you, and I think I have for a long time." Riku flushed, but maintained eye contact with Sora, who now had an unreadable look in his eye.

"I know, 'ku. And guess what. I love you, too. And I have for a long time." Tears began to track down Sora's face, matching the one's on Riku's.

"Y-you love me?"

"Yeah." Sora whispered before leaning towards Riku. Their lips met in a clumsy, inexperienced, chaste kiss that nonetheless set off fireworks in both boys heads. Riku pressed his forehead against his new found love's, and they both grinned, having found lifelong happiness in a night filled with anything but.

"My mom and Kairi are going to be ecstatic when we tell them we're together." Riku said. "I swear, both of them are closet yaoi fans and have been trying to match us up for years!"

"I guess we should of gone along with it, then, seeing as how we both actually love each other."

"Maybe. But you know what? We are here now, together, and we have a lifetime to love each other."

Sora grinned. "You're right." Riku caught his lips in another kiss, before kissing him on the cheek and pulling away and yawning. Sora pulled them both down on the bed, and put Riku's head on his chest, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Sor, more than anything."

"And I love you, 'ku, forever and beyond."

Both boys soon drifted into slumber, the attack all but forgotten, and nothing but love and hope for the future in its place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know Riku's kinda OOC in this, but everybody has moments of weakness from time to time, and I feel like Sora is one of the only people Riku would feel comfortable enough with to open like that with.

Anyways, there it is, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it turned out a little more angsty-ish than I had originally anticipated….Oh well.

Please Review!


End file.
